miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akumaday
Akumaday '''or is known as ''Ladybug (Marinette's Battle: Part One)'', and, ''The Day of Superheroes: Part 1/3'' is an upcoming trilogy and serves as a 5 part special for the Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It will be written by new showcomer, Matt Day, who will also voice a new character in this episode. This episode will air Early 2019 for the USA, and worldwide will be released in Winter/Autumn 2019. Synopsis Marinette's life crumbles around her as the fate of what has happened continues.... Plot Marinette is in a right state. She has lost everyone she loves. Her best friend, her crush, (whose secret identity was almost revealed), and her life. All because of Mayura, Hawk Moth's boss. On top of all this, she still has to juggle school work, handling life as a normal civilian and being Paris' superhero, Ladybug. She just can't do it and breaks down. That's when it all comes crashing on her. Hawk Moth senses her anger, and sadness and sends a akuma her way, which leads to mayhem... Now Troublebug, she wants to make sure everyone's life and Paris falls apart by spreading evil around... Now, Tikki must go to Master Fu and get someone else to be, not ladybug, but the exact opposite. Now Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen B, Carapace, and a new miraculous holder must save Paris from doom. Hawk Moth isn't going to stop his quest to get the miraculous. He has now released his most nasty plan yet, and Marinette. Is. In. Doom... Characters '''Main * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ladybug/Troublebug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Master Wang Fu * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * New Miraculous holder * Akuma * Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste * Mayura * Peacock * Sabine Cheng * Tom Dupain * Tikki * Plagg * Pollen * Nooroo * Wayzz * Chicken Miraculous * Trixx * Befana * Lady WiFi * Stormy Weather * Syren * Frightningale * The Bubbler * The Pharaoh * Queen Wasp * Style Queen * Evillustrator * Copycat * Vanisher * Prime Queen * Anansi * Sandboy * Reverser * Volpina * Despair Bear * Dark Owl * Frozer * Glaciator * Malediktator * The Collector * Riposte * Horrificator * Troublemaker * Refletka * Princess Fragrance * Guitar Villain * Dark Knight * Unnnamed red-lazer woman * Catalyst * Gorizilla * Antibug * Timebreaker * Mr Pigeon * Animan * Simon Says * Pixelator * Dark Cupid * Magician of Misfourtune * Rogercop * The Mime * Stoneheart * Kung Food * Gamer * The Puppeteer * Roboustus * Sapotis * Captain Handrock * Zombizou * Gagotor * Emille Agreste Supporting Characters * Santa Claws Trivia * This the the second special to feature a fight between the superheroes and the villains, as seen in, Catalyst and Mayura (Heroes Day - Part One & Two). * Almost every single akumatized character returns, even the superheroes alter evil egos. * Matt Day in a interview stated this special isn't exactly the first episode of Season 3. He meant to write it for the Season 3 finale, but it got pushed up to episode 1. He then later went on to say, that every single season 3 episode after this special happened before it. He also wanted this to continue into Season 4. * He also stated Troublebug won't be alone. She'll have some one or two to help her defeat the superheroes. * Matt then went on to clarify that after this special, Paris would be destroyed. * He tweeted, he would only write one special and episode in Season 3, and that he would return in Season 4. * This is the first time, Marinette gets akumatized. However, she nearly got akumatized in Zombizou. * There will be a new miraculous holder in this special. * The chicken miraculous will make a appearance. * This will be the first major apperance of Emille Agreste and the return of the secret lair, the viewers saw at the end of the Season 2 episode, Gorizilla. * Each villain reapperaing will have a little speech on why they turned bad, and what was their motive. * This, again makes Adrien, the only person not to be, or targeted for akumatization. * This will mark the final appearance of Mayor Bourgeois. He is rumored to be returning in season 5. * This will also mark another character's departure. * According to the cast and crew of the show, this special will be mega huge, some cast even referring it as the next Infinity War, Avengers 4: Miraculous Edition, and Mega Gigantic. * Disney Channel UK will show this special last in Season 3, to not make it complicated. * This will happen months later after Heroes Day Part Two. Continuity * This special takes place after all the episodes of Season 3.